The Highland Federation (Zoobaby101)
The Highland Federation was a country that existed in Europe and parts of Asia from 2025 to 2034, bordering France, Italy, Poland, Switzerland, Ukraine, Bulgaria, and Turkey at its fullest extent. Its existence was widely seen as the cause of World War 3, which lasted for the entirety of its lifespan. The nation existed for nearly eight years and was dissolved after being invaded by France, Poland, Italy, and the American Republic. Political Geography The Highland Federation was divided into 19 states at its fullest extent. # Germany # Netherlands # Belgium # Luxembourg # Czechia # Slovakia # Austria # Hungary # Serbia # Kosovo # Albania # Slovenia # Montenegro # Macedonia # Croatia # Bosnia # Bulgaria # Greece # Malta Formation After the Patriots' Revolution in America, which brought right wing policies to many western countries, Left Wing "Rebellions" began to form throughout Europe. One of the most prominent groups was called The Saviors. The Saviors believed in the most extreme forms of socialism and frequently marched through streets with Soviet flags. They claimed they wanted to create an "Equal Europe" "In order to combat the American Fascists" as their leader Frederick Highland said many times. Many Far Left groups from the American Republic (such as Antifa) traveled to Europe to rally behind The Saviors after disowning their own country. The situation turned into terrorism when The Saviors began building a secret militia in Germany. After preparing for years, The Saviors launched a full scale assault on the German government, starting a civil war. Contradictory to expectations, The Saviors prevailed and successfully overthrew the German government. In place of the German State, The Highland Federation was created. The Saviors leader Frederick Highland, became the President of the new country. Involvement in World War 3 As 2026 approached, Frederick Highland announced his plans to expand the borders of the Federation and spread their influence throughout Europe and furthermore in February 2026, The Highland Federation invaded and annexed Belgium and The Netherlands. This provoked the United Kingdom and France, who threatened to attack if such an incident occurred again. The Federation ignored these threats and went on to invade Luxembourg and begin an assault on Czechia. After this the United Kingdom and France sent a series of air divisions to bomb the Federation. This is widely regarded as the beginning of World War 3. When 2027 came, Hungary, Ireland, and Denmark had joined the effort against Highland. The Federation soon took the rest of Czechia and invaded Austria afterwards. After the taking of Austria, The campaign to take the Balkans took effect and soon Slovenia was invaded. Which brought Italy into the war. (Right) The Highland Federation's borders in mid 2027 Highland soon began establishing diplomatic relations with other rogue governments. Such as the Assad Regime in Syria, Kim Jong Un's regime in North Korea, and the Iranian Government. This brought Syria, North Korea, and Iran partially into the war, mostly providing resources to the Federation's army. By mid 2028, Highland had invaded and annexed Slovakia, Croatia, Bosnia, and Montenegro. Hungary was also forced to surrender and was annexed. In January 2029, Denmark was defeated and taken by Highland. This gave Highland the Danish territory of Greenland. This gave The Federation ground in North America, which worried Canada and The Republic Of America. Tensions increased drastically between Highland and The American Republic, and The Highland Federation began to burn American flags publicly, which only made matters worse. By 2030, Serbia, Kosovo, Albania, and Macedonia had been annexed. Afterwards, Poland joins the war from fear of being attacked. On April 6th, 2030, The Highland Federation fired an ICBM, constructed by North Korea at the ROA, Intending to strike North Carolina. After this The Republic Of America decides to join the war against The Highland Federation. The next day, The American Republic sends an entire squadron of fighter jets over Highland, dropping MOABs in major cities. In June, 2031, The American Republic, France, and the UK begin to penetrate the Federation's borders. As 2032 approaches, Highland takes Bulgaria, and Greece. (Right) The Highland Federation as of 2032. In March 2032, The American Republic successfully invades and begins occupying North Korea. The American Republic begins bombing Syria and Iran afterwards. In April, The American Republic and France continues pushing into Highland from the West, taking back Belgium, The Netherlands, and Luxembourg. Poland begins to push into the East after Highlands defense is finally weakened. Italy sees this a chance to begin pushing from the South. The Highland Federation halts expansion in order to fend off The AR, France, Italy, and Poland. The UK begins sending troops to the Balkans in order to push Highland back out of the East. Over the course of two years, The Highland Federation is pushed back into the German/Czech/Austrian area. By October 2034, most of Europe has been liberated and the allied nations have surrounded Berlin, Highlands capital. However, The Highland Federation refuses to surrender. Because of this, The AR decides to send a nuclear missile into Berlin, destroying most of the city and forcing Highland to surrender. As The Highland Federation is defeated. Its allies Syria, and Iran are left vulnerable and eventually surrender. The Federation is then occupied by The AR for two months, Until the Highland Federation is dissolved and split into New Germany, New Czechia, and New Austria. Category:Nations Category:Zoobaby101's World Category:Germany Category:Czech Republic Category:Austria